Operation: Stop The WeddingFast
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Chapter 7 up now!!! How would you feel if you had just gotten together with the love of your life, then find out your dad and his mom were getting married, well find out what measurs ash and misty got to to stop this wedding!!!!!
1. Surprise!

Operation: Stop Wedding...FAST  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but my dog, stormy does (^_^) (if you think I am serious you are a retard!!)  
  
Ages: Ash:15 Misty: 15 Brock: 20 (poor guy still don't have a girlfriend... or does he??)  
Now on with the story....  
Today Ash, Misty and Brock have just arrived at Emerald City. In the past year a lot has happened. Ash and Misty finally confessed their feelings and are now a happy couple, with dreams of marriage. Brock, 20 years old is now married to Lila, she is also traveling with the group and in a delicate condition.. Togepi evolved, then met a female Togepic and they left to start a family of their own. Pikachu still with the group of course, except for during May and October, which is when he does all his modeling shoots.  
"well, lets get to the Pokemon center, I want to call mom", said Ash running towards the Pokemon Center.  
"I can't believe my parents divorced, I hope they are ok", said Misty running after Ash. Brock and Lila followed behind. As soon a Ash entered the Center he ran to the phones, he hadn't spoken to his mom in almost a year. He dialed the number, and finally his mom answered.  
'Hello, Ketchum residents", said Delia.  
"HI MOM", shouted Ash almost at the top of his lungs, unaware Misty was right next to him.  
"Oh hunny, have I got news for you...Ash, I am getting married", shouted Ash's mom with glee.  
"Really, wow congratulations", shouted Ash, forgetting to ask who his mother was marrying.  
"So sweetie what else is new with you?", asked Delia.  
"Well Brock got married and he has a child on the way, him and his wife still travel with us though, emm nothing else important really", Ash said with an evil grin.  
"WHATEVER, hi Mrs. Ketchum, there is some other important news", said Misty.  
"Oh like what?", asked Delia. Misty hit Ash in the side.  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot", grinned Ash, "Misty's my girlfriend".  
"WHAT?!?!, I mean...ah... congratulations sweetie", said Delia, sounding a little scared.  
"erm, well we gotta go, its getting really late, oh mom, when's the wedding?", asked Ash.  
"In exactly a week and 1 day", said Ash's mom.  
"Ok. I'll be there!!", said Ash as he hung up the phone.  
"Hey Brock, we are going back to Pallet Town tomorrow, moms getting married next week", said Ash. Just as Misty was settling into bed Nurse Joy knocked on the door.  
"Come in", said Brock.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a Mr. Waterflower on the phone for Misty", said Nurse Joy.  
"My dad, wonder if anything's wrong", sad Misty jumping out of bed and running to the phone, Ash followed.  
"HI daddy", said Misty in her baby voice.  
"Hi Mr. Waterflower", said Ash with a big yawn.  
"Hi Misty hunny, hi Ash", said Mr. Waterflower (From now on Mr. Waterflower is Tom)  
"What's up dad?" asked Misty.  
"Sorry for calling so late, but Delia just told me you were here, and Misty guess what, I am getting married", said Tom.  
"Oh kool, that's funny, so is Ashy Boys mom", laughed Misty.  
"Ashy Boy?", ask Ash, "Mist I'm all up for pet names up, But I'm your boyfriend, not your puppy dog".  
"Anyway, when is the wedding dad?', Misty.  
"exactly 1 week and 1 day"  
"OH NO", said Misty, "That's the same day as Ash's moms".  
"I have a plan, just come home with me to say hi to my mom, then I'll walk you up to Cerulean City for you dads wedding", said Ash.  
"If your sure", sighed Misty. "Ok dad I'll be there".  
The next day Ash. Misty, Brock, and Lila started to Pallet; they arrived a little earlier then scheduled, since Ash and Misty insisted on running most they way there. As soon as Ash's house was in site, they dashed up to the door and rang the bell, Delia, as usual, answered.  
"Hi, everyone, please come in", said Delia.  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum, you sure have a lively young boy", laughed Lila.  
'Hello, you must be Lila, please make yourself at home".  
"Mom, Misty won't be able to attend your wedding", said Ash.  
"WHAT?, why?", asked Delia almost jumping from her seat.  
"Because her dad is getting married the exact same day as you are", said Brock.  
Delia, giggled a little, "Oh ok, but you will stay until at least 7 right?".  
"Ya, I mean if Ash can still get me to Cerulean by tomorrow", said Misty  
"Of course I can", growled Ash at Misty's lack of faith. Just then the door opened.  
"Hello Delia", said Tom entering the house.  
"DAD?!?!", shouted Misty.  
'MISTY", shouted Tom  
"wha...what are you doing here?", asked Misty.  
"Misty sweetie, i have a surprise for you, but you may not like it", said Tom  
"What is it", asked misty.  
"Misty hunny me and your father are getting married", smiled Delia.  
"WHAT?!?", shouted Ash, "You can't, not to Misty's dad, why not Prof. Oak or...or somebody else, not Misty's dad", screamed Ash.  
'Please dad No, don't do this, you cant' not now, not ever", cried Misty.  
'Why are you two so against this wedding", asked Delia.  
"BECAUSE... because if you get married, I won't be able to be with Misty, and that's not fair, it's against the law to get married or even go out with a step brother or step sister", said Ash.   
"Ash, I know you love my daughter, but we don't want to spend the rest of our life's alone, please understand this Ash", said Tom.  
"No...No, it just isn't right, mom you promised me that you wouldn't ever get married to someone I didn't want you to marry", said Ash.  
"Ash, calm down, it'll be fine, just go to court and get a divorce, it is legal to divorce your parents if you don't want to be there child anymore", said Brock.  
"I don't want that Brock, no matter what they are still our biological parents, so it'd feel weird", said Misty, "Please daddy can't you and Mrs, Ketchum just stay Girlfriend and Boyfriend forever, i mean at least that way if things didn't work out you wouldn't have to get a divorce", said Misty.  
"Listen Misty, I love Delia, in a way beyond a Girlfriend and boyfriend relationship", said Tom strictly.  
"And how do you think I feel for Ash", cried misty.  
"Misty, stop that now, cry all you want but we have made our decision", said Tom.  
"Mom, please...", begged Ash.  
"I'm sorry Ash...", sighed Delia. Misty turned and ran for Ash's room, Ash followed.  
"Misty, don't cry". said Ash.  
'I'm not going to, Ash i am going to stop this wedding no matter what", said Misty in an determined voice.  
'But how?", asked Ash.  
"I'm not quite sure yet but believe me, I will stop it", grinned Misty.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
So? what ya think? awesome? bad? good? ok? crap? something that you would only read if you hadn't slept in weeks and need a fast way to fall asleep? write everything in reviews, and please check out my other fics (^_^) my fics are on both fanfiction.net and ThePokemontower.com, thanx for reading!!!! 


	2. phase 1 : Reasons

Phase 1: Reasons...  
  
Ash and Misty got up early. If there were to stop this wedding they'd have to work fast. Only 6days, 18 hours, 10mins, and 43 seconds exactly till the wedding, and they were only just starting Phase 1. As soon as Ash heard his mom awake, he gave Misty the thumbs up and followed her downstairs.  
"Hi Mom", said Ash as a fake yawn escaped from his mouth.  
"Hello Ash", Delia said in a stand up voice.  
"Mom, I have been thinking, your right, you should marry Tom, it's your decision anyway", said Ash as he sat at the dinner table.  
"Well thank you for your permission Ash", said Delia angrily, "The way you acted yesterday was totally and utterly disgusting, how dare you talk like that to Tom", said Delia.  
"Disgusting... oh your very right", said Ash with a *fake* agreeing voice, "In fact I have decided that it would be kool to have Tomas a father".  
"I am glad you realize that", said Delia sitting next to him.  
"But...", said Ash  
"But what?", asked Delia in a *what are you getting at* voice.  
"I have a few concerns", answered Ash.  
"Like...."  
"What if you have another child... you don't have a job, and Tom's pay check from his Gym certainly wouldn't be able to up hold a new baby", said Ash.  
"Well we just... hm, I haven't thought of that", said Delia.  
"AND, you know very well He has an EX wife", says Ash.  
"So what?, I have an EX husband", says Delia.  
"Ya but Dads, gone far far away, Mrs. Waterflower, is only a few cities away what if she comes and pesters you or decides she wants Tom back?", asked Ash.  
"Ash hunny, that's in movies, we are talking real life here", laughed Delia, "Anything else before I go take a shower?". Ash thought for awhile.  
"Well you DO realize that you will then have 1 real son, and 4 step daughters right?", asked Ash with a smug little grin on his face.  
"So?'.  
"Well Misty's sister's don't have jobs so they'll be coming to you guys for money, I get money off you ever 2 weeks, and now Misty, she'll need some 2 weeks also, and if you have a new baby, you done for", said Ash Delia cringed thinking of all the money she'd be giving away every few weeks.  
"I have to admit, you have a point... I suppose, I'll have to talk to Tom about this matter...Oh my', sighed Delia.  
"Now, aren't you happy we had this talk mom?', asked Ash.  
"Thank you for bring that to my attention Ash... ", Delia said Ash she went to talk a shower. Ash smiled, and turned to see Misty, Brock and Lila standing at the door.  
"What are you doing Ash?", asked Brock in a *I can't believe your doing this* type of voice.  
"I am fixing a few things", said Ash.  
"Looked to us like you were trying to ruin you moms wedding", said Lila, Misty bit her lip and shrugged at Ash. Ash began to feel uneasy.  
'hey I made a good point", said Ash walking into the living room.  
"Ash...", said Brock following him, "You two don't truly think you can stop this wedding do you?", sighed Brock.  
'Actually yes", said Ash as he turned on the T.V. A familiar voice was heard from behind.  
"hello Kids", said Tom, "How are you today?". Misty looked at Ash and gave him the thumbs up signal she was beginning her part of phase 1.  
"We are just fine daddy, and I am so for the way me and Ash acted Yesterday", said Misty.  
"No, it's ok, i realize that you were just acting on your instincts to rebel", smiled Tom. Ash gave Misty a smug little smile.   
"Oh no...", sighed Brock.  
"daddy can we talk...please", said Misty with puppy eyes, No one, not even Ash (who could resist almost anything)her puppy eyes.  
"Ah...well...sure", said Tom giving into her.  
"Dude, don't do this", Brock whispered to Ash.  
"You would have done the same for Lila, I know you would", said Ash  
"WHAT?! so your finally listening to me, AFTER 5 YEARS", said Brock totally surprised and unbelievingly.  
"Yep", smiled Ash as he turned around to watch t.v. Meanwhile in the kitchen Misty is working on her dad.  
"I was thinking about how I acted last night, and I am very sorry, so is Ash", said Misty.  
'It's fine, like I said, you two are blinded by love, you don't actually realize that you'll probably never get married", said Tom  
"WHAT, holds the phone, you realized you wanted to marry mom at 12!!!!! So you can't talk", shouted Misty.  
"Now Pumpkin, calm down, If you have noticed your mother and me are divorced now", said Tom  
"Ya, because you had financial problems", said Misty angrily.  
"Yes but that came from...from", Tom stopped and realized what he said made No sense what-so-ever.  
"See dad, it wasn't falling in love too young that ended your marriage, and what if it doesn't work out with Delia...?',asked Misty.  
"See Misty I have stronger feelings for Delia then I ever did for your mother", said Tom.   
"What about money, you have to give my sisters money all the time, and you have to give me some every two weeks so I can survive, and that's what started the divorce, and now your gonna have to send money to Ash also... and you and mom both had a job, Delia can't because she has had to many strokes, and what'll you do if you have another child.... dad you just don't got enough money for this", said Misty.  
"well your right, I'll have to talk to Delia about that... ", said Tom.  
"Oh...Oh, and what about the wedding who's paying for that?", asked Misty  
"We are why?", asked Tom  
"Well that's another couple of hundred out your pocket, sorry dad but it seems this relationship probably won't work out", said Misty with a *fake* sad sigh.  
"I guess me and Delia will have to talk this though later, thank you for bringing this to my attention sweetie", said Tom as he got up an headed up stairs to get dressed (he was in his PJ's). Ash appeared at the door.  
"Well??", He asked.  
"Well I think we may just need to forget about Phase two because....I THINK THAT'S IT", said Misty with glee.  
"Alright, but we better not forget yet, nothings official until we see sad faces", said Ash.  
'I feel a little bad, but...oh well ", sighed Misty.  
Later that Night during Tom and Delia's little talk....  
  
"Tom, I was thinking and well, what are we going to do about money now that we are giving 5 kids about 100 dollars each ever 2 weeks...and if we have another child... then we are done for", sighed Delia.  
"yes I was thinking about that also, and I have solved that problem", smiled Tom. Ash and Misty were hiding outside the door and were listening to the conversation.  
"How?", asked Delia with a hopeful tone in her voice.  
"My ex- wife May, will be paying for Daisy, Lily, and Violet, the only two we worry about is Ash and Misty", smiled Tom.  
'ya put...what if we have another child".  
"Then I'll just have to get a higher paying job", smiled Tom, 'don't worry, I have got all the little nucks and crannys sorted out, nothing can go wrong Delia", said Tom as he and Delia hugged.  
"Well almost everything...", said Ash and misty in union, with evil little grins on their faces....  
"you forgot about us, we have plans", Misty said as she and Ash smiled evily.  
To Be Continued....  
::singing::   
Cruela Divil Cruela Divil,  
If she doesn't scare nothing lese will  
I just had to add that, it's from the movie 101 Dalmatians.  
Anyway? what ya think? write everything in reviews. sorry it's so short, i was beta for time (^_^), and please...perdy please check out my other aaml fics (that's not all I write, but it's most). Thank you for taking a few minutes out of your precious time to read this piece of crap....I ah mean this piece of written artwork o:) 


	3. Phase 2, to cheat or not to cheat

Phase 2: To Cheat or not to Cheat  
  
  
  
Pidgies began to sing as the early morning sun rose over the high Pallet mountains. Ash had gotten up early and was seated by the open window watching the sun rise. Ash was glad to be home, and wanted to spend as much time as possible with his mom but he had a wedding to stop. As much as he wanted his mom to be happy he didn't want her to marry Tom for obvious reasons. Ash looked over at Misty who was fast asleep in her sleeping bag. With a heavy sigh ash turned his attention back to the rising sun. It was only 6:30 a.m. and already people in Pallet were out watering their flowers, and going for morning walks. Ash was so caught up with all this that he didn't hear Misty creep up behind him.  
"Well well, This certainly is a surprise...Ash Ketchum up before noon, I better call the Pallet news paper, this is a break in history", grinned Misty as she grabbed ashes hat from behind. Ash rolled his eyes.  
"What ARE you doing up this early?", asked Misty sitting next to him.  
"Thinking".  
"About....?"  
"Stuff, just stuff"  
"Like what Ash?"  
"Like, how beautiful the scenery is from here, and how I want to spend more time with my mom, and how I wish you'd stop stealing my cap", ash said as he pulled to cap from here hands.  
"Oh I get it, you wish you could spend more time with your mom instead of having to stop this wedding".  
"You guys don't have to stop the wedding", said a Voice from behind. It was Brock.  
"Yes we do", said Ash.  
"Not exactly, you could just decide to stop being selfish and let you parents get married", said Brock.  
"We are not being selfish Brock, just stay out of this because obviously your not going to help", snarled Ash. Brock became angry.  
"Your right, I'm not going to help, in fact I am going to help, help keep this wedding going, I'm not going to let you ruin this", said Brock.  
"What are you talking about? this goes both ways Brock, you don't even see the problem in this!", growled Misty.  
"The only problem I see is you an Ash", Snarled Brock as he went down stairs.  
"I don't want him traveling....", Misty was cut off by Ash.  
"THE MAIL MANS HERE, Phase 2 BEGIN", Ash shouted as he ran down stairs to the door. Misty followed. Ash opened the door to the mail man before he knocked.  
"Well hello Ash, back in town I see", smiled Kevin, the mail man.  
"Yep, I:d like you to meet my girlfriend Misty an my EX- best friend Brock" 


	4. Phase 2 begin

Phase 2 BEGIN!!! , The last chapter an this chapter were supposed to be on chapter!!!!, but it messed up so here it is!!!  
  
  
  
  
"Yep, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Misty an my EX- best friend Brock", shouted Ash.  
"You say that like I care", Brock shouted Back.  
"....Anyway, I have lots of mail for your mother", said Kevin.  
"talking about my mother, why don't you take her out tonight, as a sort of 'Congratulations" dinner", asked Ash with a smile on his face.  
"Nah, I don't think she'd want to", said Kevin.  
"OH, I know she'd love to", smiled Misty, "I'll ask her for you", Misty ran into the kitchen.  
"Erm... well.... If she says yes then I'm up to it", said Kevin. Meanwhile in the kitchen...  
"Mrs. Ketchum, Kevin, the mail man wants to know if you'd go on a congratulations date with him", grinned Misty.  
"Kevin? That poor fool, well I feel the need to say yes, you say it isn't a real date?", asked Delia.  
"Not at all", smiled Misty.  
"Mrs. Ketchum, there's still a lot of planning to do, maybe you shouldn't", said Brock.  
"It's due time Mrs. Ketchum has so single fun before her wedding", snarled Misty .  
"And it's due time you butted out of her life", Brock snarled back.  
"Children, calm down, yes I'll go with Kevin, Misty tell him to pick me up at seven", said Delia. Misty ran out towards Ash an Kevin.  
"She said you can pick her up at seven", smiled Misty. Ash couldn't believe it, he was very much happy.  
"Really? wow a date with Delia", Kevin said as he walked down the road.   
"I can't believe my mom said yes", shouted ash, happily.  
"I know, my dad will be furious, this is the best news yet" grinned Misty. Around 6 that night Tom came home to find Delia all prepped up.   
"Well well, may I ask to what I owe this pleasant surprise", grinned Tom as he put him arms around Delia. Ash and Misty were watching at the stare case, Brock was also.  
"Oh Tom, you silly man", laughed Delia, "Kevin is taking me out tonight".  
"Delia... what are you talking about", said Tom with surprise.  
"Kevin is taking me out on a 'Congratulations' date", said Delia.  
"Delia, don't do this, you already being unfaithful", said Tom.  
"EXCUSE ME, we are not married yet, an its not even a real date, I'm having second thoughts about you Tommy Waterflower", shouted Delia.  
"Same here, Delia Ketchum", Tom shouted back as he grabbed his coat.  
"Where do you think your going, I need you to stay here with the kids", said Delia.  
"Their old enough to fend for themselves, I need a drink... I need a HUGE drink", shouted Tom as he slammed the door. Ash an Misty were overcome with happiness, but at the same time, they felt bad.  
"Well, I hope your happy, seems like this wedding went go on", whispered Brock.   
"I can;t believe your 3 are still arguing" said Lila as she walked past them an down the stairs.  
"Oh, hello Lila, would you and Brock mind watching over the house, I have a date", smiled Delia.  
"Tom taking you out again", grinned Lila.  
"No, Kevin is", Delia said with a smile.  
"Oh.... so is the wedding off?", asked Lila.  
"Not sure", said Delia as the door bell rang, "That'll be for me, Ash honey, be good, bye everyone", said Delia as she left. Ash an Misty jumped up happily an hugged.   
"We did it, we did it", they shouted.  
"I can't believe you two", snarled Brock.  
"Brock, honey, don't tell me your against Ash an Misty", said Lila.  
"WHAT?!?, your on their side", shouted Brock with surprise.  
"No, I'm on nobodies side, all I'm saying is, number one, you'd do the same if my dad an your mom were getting married, or at least I hope you would and number two, It's a true sign of love when two people work together to accomplish something", smiled Lila.  
"As much as I love you honey, I don't think I'd try to sop my parents wedding", said Brock.  
"Then you love for me isn't as strong as Ashes love for Misty", snarled Lila.  
"No, my love is stronger, that's why I would carry you away to another country, an marry you there, there's an idea, Ash, take Misty to another country", said Brock with an evil grin.  
"Why?", asked Ash.  
"So I never have to see your faces again", laughed Brock. Ash snarled at his statement.  
"Brock, don't act like that, that's not the man I married", shouted Lila.  
"And Ash isn't the virgin I started traveling with", said Brock as he burst out laughing  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY", Ash shouted as he leaped to punch Brock, Misty tried to hold him back. Lila smacked Brock and said "How would you know, you must do some spying". This argument went on till Delia got home, as she walked through the door she couldn't believe it, Misty was arguing with Lila an Ash with Brock, it was a mess.  
"Children, what's wrong?", shouted Delia, They stopped arguing.  
"Nothing", they all said. Tom walked through the door way.  
"Tom honey, I am so sorry, please forgive me", said Delia almost crying,. "I love you to much to lose you", Delia burst into tears.  
"I...I guess one 'Congratulations' date shouldn't ruin our happiness", said Tom as he held her in his arms, Ash sighed.  
"Guess we'll have to try again" said Ash as he, Misty, Brock an Lila walked up the stairs.  
"This is getting hard", sighed Misty.  
"I'm still against you guys, an I assure you, they will marry", said Brock.  
"Ok, everyone lets just see what happens, I don't know if anyone cares, put i'm carrying a baby in my stomach, I can hardly walk", said Lila. Brock turned around an helped her up the stairs.   
"I've got a plan for tomorrow", said Misty.  
"What is it", asked Ash.  
"I'll tell you tomorrow".  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
OK, the ending was a little lame, but I think the story turned out fine, Please review!!! an don't forget to read my other fics!!! 


	5. Phase 3: bribery and scandals

Phase 3: Bribery and scandals   
  
  
Once again Ash was up with the sun. He quietly sat in the living room watching a amateur pokemon match on television. It was actually quite boring. Just as the Weedle was about the posion sting the Pidgy he heard someone run down the stairs.  
'Ash, I have a great plan... Phase 3 could be the last phase!!", shouted Misty.  
"Shh, keep it down, you'll wake someone up, what's your plan?", said Ash.  
"Bribery", smiled Misty  
"Bribery?", asked Ash  
"Well try to bribe the Vicar into backing out of the wedding, he's a Christian man, he'll understand, and then we can send out notes to everyone our parents invited saying the weddings off, if no one comes they'll think everyone is against it and not marry!!", said Misty with glee.  
"We have phase 3", said Ash, "When does the church open?".  
"6:30 a.m. I think", said Misty. She and Ash looked at the clock, it was 6:45. They grabbed their coats an headed for the church. As they entered they saw the vicar reading a booklet.  
"Mr. Angus...", said Ash.  
"Huh?, Oh Ash, my friend, how may I help you?", smiled Mr. Angus, the vicar.  
"We are here regarding my mothers wedding", said Ash.  
"Ah yes, you must be very excited".  
"Not exactly", sighed Misty.  
"See, the man my mother is marrying is My girlfriends dad, and me and Misty have thoughts of marriage", said Ash in a sad tone.  
"Ah, I see, this must be Misty", said the vicar  
"Yes sir", said Ash.  
"And you cam to me to see if I could talk some sense into your parents?", asked Mr. Angus.  
"Exactly", said Misty.  
"Children, I cannot just snap my fingers an change this", sighed Mr. Angus.  
"Please do something", begged Misty.  
"I've always had a weak spot for pretty ladies, I'll try all I can do", smiled Mr. Angus.  
"Thank you", shouted Ash and Misty with glee as they ran home. When they entered the house they found Tom pacing back and forth in front of the door. As soon as he spotted them he shouted "Delia, it's ok, their here". Delia ran out with a worried look on her face.  
"ASH, MISTY, where have you been", shouted Delia. Ash and Misty looked at each other then back at Delia.  
"Only for a walk mom, what's wrong", asked Ash.  
"You could have left a note, I was worried sick", cried Delia. Just then the phone rang. Brock picked up.   
"Tom, Delia, Mr. Angus needs to have a talk with you", shouted Brock.   
"Ok, wonder what its about", said Tom as he headed for the church. Delia followed. As soon as they were out of site Ash and Misty ran in the house.  
"Ash, you get the guest list, I'll get the paper an pens", said Misty as she ran up stairs.  
"What are you two up to know", smiled Lila.  
"Not much", ash smiled Back. Lila giggled. Misty came back down an her and Ash sat at the kitchen table writing "sorry" letters.  
"Oh no", sighed Ash.  
"what's wrong?", asked Misty.  
"They invited 127 people", sighed Ash.   
"Lets get to work then", sighed Misty. Meanwhile at the church...  
  
"Delia, I saw Young Ash and a girl earlier walking down the road, he seemed sad?", said the vicar as he lead Tom and Delia into the church.  
"Well, actually that girls my daughter, and she and Ash are in love, and if we get married then they can't but, we refuse to stop the wedding", sighed Tom.  
"Ah, I see, don't you think it would be wise to just wait for them to get married, then see if you can sort out an arrangement?", asked Mr. Angus.  
"No, because their only 15, there isn't much chance they will get married, an I don't want to pass up a great guy like Tom", smiled Delia.  
"I see your point but..", Mr. Angus was cut off by Delia.  
"No but, the wedding will go on, in this church or another", said Delia as she got up an began walking out, Tom followed.   
"Those poor children", sighed Mr. Angus as he turned an walked away.  
Meanwhile back at the house...  
  
"Only...54 people to go", sighed Ash.  
"make that 56..., we forgot to count my grandma", sighed Misty, Ash slammed his head against the table. All of a sudden they heard their parents talking from outside.  
"HURRY, Hide everything, take it up to your room" shouted Misty as she grabbed a much as she could and ran up the stairs, Ash grabbed the rest, but didn't watch behind him and dropped a few. Delia and Tom walked in.  
"I can't believe the nerve of Mr. Angus", said Delia as she almost slipped on one of the "sorry" notes.  
"I am sorry to inform you the wedding has been canceled, please do not make contact with us for another month from now....Tom, did you write this", asked delia, reading the note.  
"Oh course not".  
"Then who did....Ash and Misty", said Delia.  
"ASH GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE YOUNG MAN", shouted Delia.  
"Misty honey.....BRING YOURS TOO", yelled Tom. Brock began to laugh and shouted "BUSTED". Ash and Misty slowly walked down the stairs.  
"Yes mommy of who I love so much...", grinned Ash innocently.  
"What is this", said Delia showing them the note.  
"Err, we can explain", said Misty.  
"Well it better be good", snarled Tom.  
"It will be...when we think of it", said Ash grinning.  
"Ash how could you", shouted Delia.  
"I am surprised at you too Misty", shouted Tom.  
"It was His/her idea", shouted Ash and Misty pointing at each other.  
"I say you ground them to Ash's room", said brock sipping his coffee.  
"And I say you shut your mouth", shouted Ash.  
"And I say you close your mouth or I'll tell your mommy something a mother would hate to know her son is doing", grinned Brock.  
"You wouldn't!", said Ash,  
"Wanna find out?", laughed Brock.  
"Ok Ok, that's enough, Ash, Misty go to Ash's room, Brock say your sorry, Ash say your sorry...I...I just can't handle this", sighed Delia as she took a drink of Brocks coffee. Ash and Misty walked quietly up stairs, Brock followed, Ash stopped.  
"Oh Brock, one more thing", Ash said just before he punched Brock in the nose, "Ok that's better", Ask said as he walked to his room, Misty followed Laughing, Lila, hurried Brock an his bloody nose to the kitchen. Delia began to cry, and Tom embraced her.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Ok sounds good? bad?? scary??? funny???? crappy?????, Well I won't know unless you...WRITE A REVIEW!!!! and don't forget to check out my other fan fics, mostly Romance/ Humors. 


	6. Phase 4: Theres something you should kno...

Phase 4: Operation "There's something you should know"  
  
  
Brock was most of the night tending to his nose. It got worse since Lila accidentally put a piece of garlic paper on it instead of tissue paper. Ash and Misty on the other hand fell asleep fast an woke up at 5a.m., brock listened carefully, heard their plan, and planned to make it back fire.   
"What if you mom kicks us out for this?", asked Misty.  
"She won't, when my cousin was pregnant she let her live with us", said Ash.  
"Well, I just heard your mom get up ... time to get to action", said misty as she headed for the door, accidentally stepping on Brocks fingers, he jumped up screaming fast. Ash was being to feel sorry for him.... but not enough to stop an help him instead of following Misty downstairs. As usual, Delia was cooking breakfast an Tom had his arms around her waist, telling her how beautiful she was.  
"How come you never do that to me?", whispered Misty.  
"When I have a reason to I will", grinned Ash, Misty knocked him over an he fell into the wall, Delia and Tom turned around fast.  
"Ash, what are you doing?", asked Delia confusedly.   
"err, relaxing...", said Ash with a slight giggle.  
"Well, breakfast is ready, come eat it", said Tom, then Misty knocked Ash out the way again, an jumped into her seat. Delia laughed.  
"My my, aren't we hungry today", laughed Delia.  
"Yea, I could eat a...erm... a ketchup sandwich", Misty said uncomfortably.  
"Are you feeling ok Misty?", asked Ash... not realizing she was acting as if she were craving weird foods because she was pretending she was pregnant.  
"Just Fine", said Misty knocking Ash.  
"O ok, I get it", said Ash.  
"So children, what's on your agenda for today", smiled Tom.  
"I would love to go shopping", smiled misty, then she grasped her stomach.  
"Misty, are you okay?", asked Tom  
"Fine just a little stomach ach, nothing to worry about", lied Misty.  
"Maybe you should lay down", said Ash, pretending he was very worried.  
'No no, I mustn't let a little pain rule my life", said Misty.  
"Good for you Misty", smiled Delia, just then brock entered the room.  
"hello everyone", said Brock  
"g'morning brocko", said Tom.  
"how is everyone today", asked Brock looking directly at Misty.  
"Fine", said Delia and Tom.  
"yea, we are great", snarled Misty.  
"Good good, wouldn't want anyone to have a condition", said Brock.  
"Shouldn't you be looking after someone pregnant?", growled Ash.  
"yea, an I put the same thing to you", laughed Brock walking out the room, Misty began to choke.  
"Brock, like I said last night, it's your job to look after your wife, not mine", shouted Ash.  
"yea", coughed Misty. Tom picked up his and Delia's plate an took them to the sink.   
"How about you an Ash help us decorate for the wedding", said Tom.  
"We'd love to dad", Misty smiled.  
"Were are the decorations, I'll get them for you", smiled Ash  
"Thank you honey, their in the attack", said Delia , Misty secretly gave Ash a match. Ash went up to the attack an closed the door behind him. He was taken by the view of the beautiful mountains outside the window, then he remembered he had a job to do. He struck the match against the wall, an it lit up. Then he look found the wedding decorations.   
"Sorry mom, I have to do this", said Ash as he threw the match into the box. He quickly ran downstairs screaming fire. Tom filled a bucket full of water an put out the fire.  
"Please don't say that was my wedding decorations", cried Delia.  
"sorry, honey, we'll have to buy some new ones", sighed Tom.  
"I had them when I married Jason, now...their gone an so is he", Delia broke down crying.  
"Who's Jason", whispered Misty.  
"My real dad", Ash whispered back. Tom put his arm around Delia.  
"It's for the best, if we would have put them up, you most defiantly would have called the wedding off an gone looking for Jason... then you would have lost", smiled Tom . Ash and Misty couldn't believe they had just torched possibly only thing they could have stopped the wedding.  
"Your right, it was for the best", said Delia as she and tom kissed then walking into the kitchen.  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe our luck", said Misty astonished.  
"what luck?", sighed Ash.  
"Exactly", sighed Misty.  
"Ok, time to have another stomach ach an break the news", sighed Ash  
"ok', sighed Misty, "Aghhh", shouted Misty. Tom an Delia rushed in in time to see Misty fall to the ground.  
"Oh Misty, are you ok", asked Ash helping her up.  
'Yeah, you sure are having a lot of stomach pains", said Delia.  
"There's something you should know...", sighed Ash.  
"OH lord no", said Delia clutching Tom's hand.  
"I think I'm pregnant", sighed Misty, with a few fakes tears down her face. Delia looked up.   
"Ok, I'm not going to get mad, I'm going to take you to the doctors an see what she says", said Delia  
"There's really no reason to do that", laughed Misty.  
"Oh yes there is", said Delia, helping Misty up an walking her out to the car.  
"I think that's a great idea", said Brock as he watched, Ash, Misty and Delia drive to the doctors. Dr. Cooper checked Misty out.  
'hmm, well Misty lemme check the test results", smiled Dr. cooper.  
"Ok", sighed Misty. Delia closed the door for a second.  
"Julie, do me a favor", asked Delia.  
"sure", said Dr,. Cooper  
"Tell her she is, I mean I know she isn't, but this is a ploy to stop my wedding, so just for the fun of it", smiled Delia.  
"sure de", smiled Dr. Cooper as she walked out to Misty.  
"Well Misty, all I can say is..", Dr. Cooper looked at Delia, then back at Misty, "It's due in 6 months". Misty gagged on the water she was drinking.  
"Hold on...you mean I am....really....", said Misty in shock.  
"Yep, congratulations", smiled Dr. Cooper.  
"This can't happen", said Misty  
"Oh, why not", said Dr, Cooper.  
"because me an Ash have been every careful....it's just impossible", cried Misty.  
"I know", said Delia. Misty looked up confused.  
"What do you mean?", asked Misty. Delia and Dr, Cooper started laughing.  
"I figured this was just another plan when you denied reason to go to the doctors", laughed Delia.  
"I can't believe a doctor tricking a patient, I'm going to tell ash and get out of here", Said Misty walking out. She got inside the car with Ash.  
"well?", said Ash. Misty told Ash everything from A to Z about what they had done.  
"Figured, that sounds like Julie to me", said Ash, just then Delia came back.  
"Misty, it was just a joke, the expression on your face was very hilarious, you believe us I mean that sad toned "because me an Ash have been every careful....it's just impossible" just cracked me up", laughed Delia...Just as she was beginning to drive then she realize what Misty said.  
"What did you mean by "me an Ash have been every careful"?', asked Delia, a little worried.  
"Nothing", sighed Misty  
"I hope so" said Delia.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
So...was it funny? Boring?? AWESOME??? smelly???? zzzzzzz????? I won't know unless you....SEND A REVIEW!!!!!!!! and don't forget to check out my other fics, I have written everything from Ash an Misty switching bodies to Pikachu turning into a human... you know you really wanna check them out... you know you do!!! and if you wanna contact me on AOL my screen name is Mistyleighjones, or on neopets Kasumi_tomboy!!! 


	7. Phase 5: A new beginning to an Old Story

Phase 5: A new Start to an old Story.  
  
It was 1 day until the wedding and Ash and Misty had totally run out of idea's. Brock had obviously won this war. It was only 6;30 am and already Delia was out shopping with Ash's grandma for a wedding gown and brides maid dresses. Tom was in Delia's (and his) room trying on his tux. Tonight was his bachelor party. Ash wasn't invited, but Brock was...Tom thought Ash was *too young*. Misty was invited to Delia's party. Tom wasn't too happy, but he was willing to let her go. Ash was invited to Delia's party...but decided he'd rather play video games and be alone all night then talk about boys, and periods, and god knows what else he thought girls talked about.   
  
"So Ash....Was I right...or was I right!", laughed Brock, sitting across from him at the dinner table.  
  
"What are you talking about?", snarled Ash.  
  
"I told you this wedding would go on no matter what you tried!!", Said Brock, with a smug little smile on his face.  
  
"Go die!!", growled Ash as Tom walked in.  
  
"Whoa...boy's....calm down. No one need's to go die!", said Tom grabbing a coke, still wearing his tux, "Where's Misty?".  
  
"Still asleep I think....", said Ash, still snarling at Brock.   
  
"Hm. She was supposed to go shopping with your mom. Oh well".  
  
"Nice tux Mr. Waterflower. very...Hip, definitely you", smirked Brock. Ash couldn't help rolling his eyes.   
  
"Thanks Brock", replied Tom, going back upstairs. Ash grinned.  
  
"Your poor poor wife", Ash sighed sympathetically   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well you obviously can't ever kiss her".  
  
"why not?"  
  
"Because your lips are too busy kissing Toms ass", smirked Ash, walking into the living room. Brock was only sucking up to Tom too make sure Ash looked bad. Brock follow Ash into the living room.  
  
"Your Jealous!", said Brock, shoving Ash. Ash's coke went all down his jacket. He swung around.  
  
"Of what?", growled Ash.  
  
"That I won... that I was right all along!". Ash shoved Brock into the book case.  
  
"Chill out Brock! I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous. They aren't married until they both say I DO". Brock shoved Ash out the way and went up stairs as Misty was coming down.  
  
"So...I'm guessing all the noise I woke up to was you and brock...", smiled Misty. Ash nodded, "Are you gonna come to your moms party tonight?".  
  
"No way!", laughed Ash.  
  
"So your just gonna sit in your room all night? I bet you'll come down sooner or Later", smirked Misty.   
  
"it's not that I don't pray to be considered *one of the girls* every night, but I'll just chill in my room", Ash smirked, going out into the backyard. Misty followed.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny Ash!", smiled Misty. her face slowly dropped from smile to frown, "Well...our rents are getting married tomorrow... I guess we'll just have to put on our happy faces". Ash sighed.   
  
"I suppose so". Ash mom was home and ran outside to Ash and Misty.  
  
"Come see my dress! It's beautiful", exclaimed Delia, running back inside, Misty followed. Ash hesitated a second then followed.  
  
Delia's dress wasn't the traditional white gown Ash could of always imagined his mom re-marrying in, but it looked great. It was pale blue, with flared sleeves. very fancy. Misty was so taken by the dress, she stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw it. Delia was jumping up and down happily by the dress at Misty's reaction.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful!".  
  
"it's...unbelievable...", Misty muttered, still in shock. Ash thought it was beautiful, but thought Misty was way over re-acting. Obviously Delia had the same reaction in the store.  
  
"It's awesome mom", smiled Ash. Delia was still smiling.   
  
Later that night, Brock and Tom got all dressed up and left for the party. Ash just sat with Delia and Misty until Delia's girlfriends started arriving with huge gifts. After all 8 had arrived Ash decided to grab some snacks and head upstairs.  
  
"Delia! he is gorgeous!", giggled Jay, one of Delia's friends.  
  
"yeah! You got yourself a real hottie!", smirked Lee, another one of Delia's friends. This was the point where Ash got up and started heading up stays. it was weird to here his mom and her friends talking like teenage girls.  
  
"Ash. Are you leaving us already", asked Tracy  
  
"Yeah. This is a girl party, I'm gonna hang out upstairs".  
  
"Ash honey, your welcome to join us you know", smiled Delia, the past of her presents.  
  
"Yeah, come join us!", begged Lisa, the youngest one of Delia's friends. She had always had a crush on Ash. Ash felt kool that a lot of girls were begging him to hang with them. And if he was totally truthful, he thought a few of them were cute, although he was totally faithful to Misty.  
  
"Ash... come on. Would you rather but up in that room all alone and bored or down here with me having fun with kool people", smiled Misty. Ash sighed.  
  
"Fine...ok". Ash sat next to Misty with the biggest smile on his face. Lisa couldn't help giggling at Ash's big smile. After about an hour an a half of talking about the presents, the conversation of the wedding. Ash and Misty tried to look happy but Tracey saw right through they act.  
  
"So...Ash, you must be super excited for your mom", said Tracey with a big smile! Ash, who was currently playing with his jacket zipper looked up.  
  
"Err... hmm yeah, can't wait!", grinned Ash fakely.  
  
"Seriously...", asked Delia, happily.  
  
" no", snarled Ash as he stood up and ran to his room.  
  
"ASH!", called Misty. Delia sighed. Everyone was quite stunned by ash's response.  
  
" err...yeah Anyway! What's up everyone!", Lisa grinned, trying to lighten up the moment. Misty looked at Delia, who was almost in tears.  
  
"Hmm...I'll go talk to him...", smiled Misty, running upstairs.  
  
"Delia... do I sense some major tension?", asked Jay. Delia nodded, "Why doesn't Ash want you to marry Tom, he seems real nice and all...".  
  
"no no...", sighed Delia, "that's not it. Tom is Mistys dad...which means if we get married, they can't... and that is really getting to them, they spent the past week trying to get us to break up. Misty even faked pregnant...I just don't know anymore...".  
  
Everyone went quiet.  
  
"Umm....", murmured Lisa, who wasn't to happy that Ash's wanted to marry Misty. Maly, another one of Delia's friends gave Delia her little *wellll* look.  
  
"Maly...I'm not going to pass up a great guy like Tom for two people who are hardly old enough to understand love...", snapped Delia... Maly just rolled her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile At Tom's party....  
  
"ha...and I thought you'd never remarry!", laughed Matt, one of Tom's close friends. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well you never thought there was someone like Delia in the world", replied Tom.  
  
"I've been on your side the entire time!", grinned Brock, drinking his beer.   
  
"On my side though out what?".  
  
"The whole Ash and Misty trying to break up the wedding thing. Pshh like they could", laughed Brock.  
  
"Hmm, so Little Misty wasn't so happy about your remarriage, I suppose she's still attached to her mother", joked Jason. Tom laughed a little.  
  
"Nah. Sure, you'd think that was it but, nah. She wants to marry Delia's son, and of course, as soon as me and Delia are married that'll be illegal... so they've been yellin up a storm since they got here".  
  
"Oh... harsh", grinned Matt.  
  
"Illegal? Everywhere?", asked Brock, seeming a little surprised.  
  
"Everywhere and anywhere", replied Todd. Brock stopped for a second. He knew this wedding wouldn't allow Ash and Misty to Marry Pallet or Cerulean... but he didn't think it would be illegal everywhere... he actually felt bad for them now. They'd been his friends through thick and thin and now he had gone against them. he slammed his drink down and through on his coat.  
  
"Brocko...where you off to dude?", asked Matt.   
  
"I need to talk to Ash and Misty...", he said as he stormed out and ran to Ashes house. he burst into the door. All the girls looked up at him.  
  
"Hey Brock...anything wrong?", asked Delia.   
  
"No, fine, hi ladies! Hi sweet heart....where's Ash and Misty?", Brock asked, out of breathe. Lila pointed to up stairs. He ran up they fats an burst into the door without thinking. Ash jumped up quick and turned red, Misty who was laying on the floor was also red. Brock didn't even want to think about what he had just disturbed.   
  
"BROCK! What are YOU doing here?", growled Ash.  
  
"Guys...I'm so sorry...I didn't think you guys would be ban from marrying anywhere, I thought only here and cerulean, now I feel so bad, you don't even know. I ruined a perfectly good friendship over nothing!!!", Brock burst out all at once.  
  
"Whoa....brock....chill...All I heard was your sorry, and something about us being ban from everywhere", exclaimed Ash. Misty stood up.  
  
"No Brock... You got it wrong, we're only ban from marrying on this coast... as long as we divorce our parents...we're fine on the west coast...right?", asked Misty with a hopeful tone in her voice. Brock shuck his head. Ash and Misty went quiet and found a place to sit down.  
  
"This..."  
  
"Sucks...."  
  
"Guys... I am so sorry...", sighed Brock, also sitting down. Misty looked over to Ash.  
  
"I guess we wouldn't of even started fighting this if we didn't have some idea that this would happen so...we shouldn't be so surprised", sighed Misty.  
  
'yeah....", whispered Ash. Brock felt unbelievably bad.  
  
"You know what guys... Their aren't getting married till tomorrow...we have time...", Brock said, with a hopeful tone to his voice, Ash smiled, but shook his head.  
  
"Thanks for finally caring Brock....but, it's over".  
  
**The Wedding Day**  
  
" OH Misty! I'm so happy!", grinned Delia, while Misty, Lisa, Lila and Tracey helped her get ready. Ash's grandparents were flying in for the wedding, so were Misty's.   
  
"You look great Delia!", exclaimed Lisa. Misty and Tracey nodded in agreement. it was hard to get Delia ready when she was so jumpy.   
  
Ash, Brock, and Matt were helping Tom get ready. Tom was also very jumpy.  
  
"Less than an hour and I'll be married to the greatest women ever!", giggled Tom. he was so happy, Ash and Brock found it scary.   
  
"Yeah, your free days are over!", laughed Matt.  
  
"I surprised you don't have cold feet.... Getting married in front of all her family and all yours...not knowing if EVERYONE approves. I gotta hand it to ya Tom, Aren't you afraid Delia will chicken out?? I would be! But...I don't want to scare you", grinned Brock. Ash couldn't believe it....Brock was trying to stop the wedding. Tom stopped being jumpy for a second and stood still, thinking about what Brock just said.  
  
"Brock!", Ash whispered. Brock just smirked.  
  
"No... me and Delia talked about all this...we're just fine", Tom said with a grin back on his face. Brock snarled quietly.   
  
"Ok, let's get to that church!", said Matt.   
  
"Granpa!", Ash shouted at the sight of his grandparents entering the church. Ash was never to old to hug ol'grampy.   
  
"Oh Ashley! You've sure grown up!", smiled His grandma. Misty sit out her pop.  
  
"Ashley?".  
  
"hehe....yeah I've grown up! I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend Misty", smiled Ash.  
  
"hello Miss Misty. My, aren't you a beauty", greeted Ash's granpa.  
  
"Thank you", Misty blushed.  
  
"Misty? That's funny. That's Delia's new husbands daughters name", smiled Ash's granma.  
  
"yeah...I'm His daughter", smiled Misty.   
  
"Oh dear dear... after this wedding it'll be illegal for you two to be girlfriend and boyfriend", said Ash's granma with a childish tone. Ash figured by the tone of her voice that she didn't think him and Misty were serious about each other...that they were probably just a lil couple like you have when your 5. As everyone entered the church garden, where Delia and Tom were getting married a thought hit Ash. He hadn't realized what his granma had said till now... not only could he and Misty still not get married...they couldn't be together in anyway....it was against the law. As they walked to their places as Best man(Ash) and Bridesmaid(Misty) the wedding really hit them. In les than half an hour...everything for them was over.   
  
Ash stood by Tom as the wedding music started. Delia appeared out of the church door. Everyone turned to look at her as she entered the garden. She was defiantly breath taking. Behind her were Misty, Lila, Lisa, and Tracey, her bridesmaids. Ash turned too look at his mothers side of the garden. All his family was there...except his dad.  
  
As Misty was walking, she took a glance at her family. everyone was there...even her sisters. Misty was happy to see her mother had made it to the wedding. She wanted to run over and give her a big hug, but she didn't want to ruin Delia's Big day. The ceremony began. Ash and Misty passed casual glances of remorse to each other. The wedding was drawing to an end.  
  
"Do you, Tom Waterflower take Delia Ann Ketchum to love and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?", Asked Mr. Angus. Tom glanced at Delia, then at Misty, then at Delia.  
  
"I....I do".  
  
"And do you, Delia Ann Ketchum take Tom Waterflower to love and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?". Delia spent a few seconds look at Ash and Tom.  
  
"I do". Ash and Misty's heads both lowered.  
  
"Would anyone here like to object?". the 5 seconds Mr. Angus waited for an answer felt like a life time for Ash and Misty, and even Brock. They all wanted to say something...but wouldn't dare. Misty was about to cry when the church garden gate swung open.  
  
"STOP!!!", shouted a young man, in his early 30's. Everyone turned to look at him as he ran up to the alter. It took a second for Ash and Delia to realize...it was Jason.  
  
"DAD!/JASON?", Delia and Ash shouted in union.  
  
"I object... I'm sorry Delia...if you truly love him...I'm sorry for doing this, but I had to let you know...I've always loved you and always will", shouted Jason. Everyone was quiet until another voice rang out from the crowd.  
  
"Tom! I love you too! Divorcing you was the biggest mistake of my life!". it was Jenny, Misty's mom. Delia and Tom starred at each other, then began to laugh a little.  
  
"I guess...we both got what we really wanted", whispered Delia with a combination of crying and laughing in her voice.  
  
"yeah", sniffed Tom with a little laugh, "I love you Delia but...jenny".  
  
"I know...I love you too...but Jason...". Delia and Jason lowered their heads then looked back at their families.  
  
"We'd like to make an announcement,.." Smiled Tom.  
  
"The wedding is off...", smiled Delia. Ash and Misty were so happy. Tom saw the happy look on Ashes face and walked over to him while their families were all talking.  
  
"Well Ash... I guess you should have this ring... it'll save you money when you and Misty get married", smiled Tom. Ash nodded thankfully,  
  
"Thank you Tom".  
  
  
  
"Misty...here....have this ring...for your wedding", smiled Delia.  
  
"Thank you!", exclaimed Misty, hugging Delia. Delia let go of Misty and ran over to Jason.   
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Hi De...", smiled Jason.   
  
"I am so glad your back Ja....",  
  
"Me too!". Ash walked over to his dad.  
  
"Hi dad...", smiled Ash.  
  
"Wow Ash...you've grown up...I hear your a great Pokemon trainer"  
  
"yeah...been traveling for 5 years...".  
  
Misty ran over to her mom and dad who were hugging and joined in the hug.  
  
"Mom...I'm really happy you reconsidered the divorce", smiled Misty. After catching up with their parents Ash and Misty ran over to each other and just kissed.   
  
"And here I was about to cry", laughed Ash.  
  
"Yeah... I didn't think there was any possible way for everyone to be happy, did you...Ashley?", smirked Misty.  
  
The End...  
  
Ok. The ending was quite sappy, but I think all in all this story turned out pretty cool! Review me please!! 


End file.
